Inked Hearts : A story of deception and endless love
by Mariah April May
Summary: 'Emotional cheating is also cheating, Damon.' 'Why do we hurt someone we love so much' 'You were going to kiss her.' Damon S is happily engaged and head over heels for his fiance Elena G, but days before the wedding he commits a sin, a sin she can't forgive. He cheats on her. Elena is emotionally wrecked. Will Damon win her back or is it too late for them? 5 chapters only.
1. We were both young when I first saw you

**Story: Inked Hearts**

 **Chapter 1: 'We were both young when I first saw you'**

 **Summary: 'Emotional cheating is also cheating, Damon.' 'Why do we hurt someone we love so much?' 'You were going to kiss her.' Damon S is happily engaged and head over heels for his fiance Elena, but he commits a sin, a sin she can't forgive. He cheats on her. Elena is emotionally wrecked. Will Damon win her back or is it too late for them? 5 chapters.**

 **Warning: This is going to be one of the most intense fic I have written.**

* * *

It wasn't like Damon hadn't met her before, she was always in his social circle but they rarely came across each other. She was in the same school as his but she was in a different grade so they didn't ever get to talk to each other in school.

After school, she went to Boston University and he was offered a business program in Nyc. During summers, whenever Damon would return home, his mother would often make him drop her to Mrs. Gilbert's private parties. He got to see her a couple of times sitting in the garden, sipping from her lemonade, clad only in her bikini, sunbathing. God, she was hot. But their interaction was just about it. Until one day, he noticed her returning from the library. It was raining and she was walking down the lone road, skipping in the puddles, eventually breaking into a second-long dance step. She would stop and look up to the sky, allowing the droplets to fall on her face.

He watched her, amused. Should he offer her a car ride? What if she finds it weird? With that thought, he realized that it wasn't a good time to introduce himself. He drove his car past her, eventually looking back at her once and twice.

Time flew and three years passed like a dream. He now worked at his father's company. As the elder son, Giuseppe Salvatore favored him and wanted him to handle their company. Damon was going to be the proud owner of one of the biggest transport company in the country. Now Damon Salvatore wasn't exactly a slacker but he wasn't much hardworking either. He rather sit back and party then work all day tirelessly.

Thanks to his good looks, excellent body and godly sex skills he was quite famous among the ladies. There weren't much ladies left in Mystic Falls that hadn't visited his bedroom. He had a couple of relationships but they didn't last long. So for now, he enjoyed hook ups and one night stands.

But fate had other plans for him. His mother called him, one morning while he was busy preparing for a meeting. Grayson Gilbert, a very dear friend of his father, had died of heart attack. He immediately took a flight to Mystic Falls. He wanted to be there for his father at such a sad occasion. There he met her again. This time face to face.

Never even in his wildest dream did he realize that he would meet her in such absurd circumstances.

Elena Gilbert was sitting on the swing outside the porch, her hands folded. Her eyeliner was smudged and her mascara was starting to run. She still looked beautiful though, like a gothic angel.

He bit his lower lip, deciding to talk to her but as he stepped toward her, her mother beat him to her and sat next to her. She whispered something in Elena's ear and the brunette nodded. She stood up, straightened the creases off her dress and walked inside the house. For a moment, their eyes locked, he read all sadness in her eyes. She was devastated, struggling to live but she was trying to hold herself. If only he could just take her in his arms and hide her from all the wrongs in the world. No grief should ever touch her. He thought.

She looked away, not giving much thought to him.

He didn't get to talk to her that day again, although he wanted to but he never got the chance to. Fate had another game planned.

A month later, his father asked him for a meeting.

Right on time, Damon entered the office. There she was, Elena Gilbert, seated on the chair in front of his father.

"Welcome." Giuseppe greeted him happily. "That's my son. Elena. Right on time as always. Didn't I tell?"

Elena smiled softly, her eyes landing on him.

"Uh. I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Damon asked as he took the seat next to the brunette.

"Not at all. Damon, meet Elena Gilbert, new addition to our legal team. She'll be working alongside Miss Bennett for you. I want you to give her special attention. Teach her everything you know. She might be inexperienced but she's real hard worker, she won't disappoint you."

"Yes, sir." Damon nodded.

"Elena, your job is to keep him and us out of trouble. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore."

"Good. Now get to work you two." He said with a smile as he turned to a file.

Elena picked up her bag in one hand and a couple of files in other hand.

"Let me help." Damon offered.

"No, thank you. I can carry it myself." Elena said softly but strictly. Damon pursed his lips, watching her struggle with the bundle of her files and her purse. She almost tripped but she never asked for help. She carried all her things by herself.

She was head strong and she always wanted her way. He found out that in a couple of days. Despite the biggest tragedy she had just faced, she was cheerful.

He would watch her from his cabin as she worked all day long whilst calling her mother every hour and talking to Bonnie. During lunch breaks, she would sit by her girl gang, Caroline Forbes from the HR department, Andie from the Account and Bonnie Bennett from the legal department, she would often tap the table and hum a song or would gossip about other townies.

She kept her communication to him minimum though. Maybe she was intimidated by him because he was her boss or maybe she just didn't like him that much. Either way, there were six months in his life when they didn't talk to each other, other than casualties.

Until one day, she said, "Mr. Salvatore."

"Aha?"

"I'm sorry to intrupt but… will you be working late tonight too?" She asked.

He looked up, surprised by such personal question.

"Uh. I know, this is weird coming from me but… tomorrow is your mother's birthday. Don't you guys have something planned."

"Oh. Oh. Shit." Damon's eyes widened. "I forgot."

Elena nodded, looking down.

"Thank you so much for the reminder, Miss Gilbert. Now… all I need is a gift… but…," He mumbled to himself. "Miss Gilbert."

"Yes."

"Will you help me pick out the gift please? Actually every year, I always have my secretary buy it for me, but she's on the leave today."

"I would love to help, Mr. Salvatore." She offered him a soft smiling, a smile that engraved her name on his heart.

..

..

"Why can't I just buy her some expensive jewelry instead?" Damon asked as he looked at the piano.

"Because she has tons of that. Play her a song she loves. This would make your gift more personal." She said, rolling her eyes as if the fact was so obvious. "My dad would love it whenever I made him something." She added, fondly.

"What did you give him?"

"Mostly paintings."

"You're a painter." He asked.

"Yes, well, not of professional sort but still I tried. Painting is a part of my soul and by making paintings for my dad I used to give him a portion of my soul. He cherished them like treasure." Her tone was full of love as she spoke of her father.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"He was my best friend." Elena said, wiping a lone tear. "Anyway. Back to you."

"I don't know, Elen-, Miss Gilbert."

"It's okay you can call me Elena." She said quickly, making him smirk.

"Try." Elena added.

"It's been so long."

"Try already." Elena's tone almost seemed somewhat annoyed.

"Okay."

His fingers glided over some keys but they stopped. "I don't remember." He struggled.

Elena rolled her eyes again and stepped toward him, standing behind him now. She covered his eyes with her soft hands.

"What…"

"Shh." She breathed. "Relax. Take a deep breath and try to remember the tune."

He took a deep breath, calming down his muscles, although her soft floral scent was driving him wild. Silence filled the room.

"Can you hear the tune." She whispered.

And like she said, he could hear a distant hum. He never knew when his fingers drifted to piano and played the tune of his mother's favorite song. "Endless love."

..

..

His mother was reduced to tears when he played her the song. She proudly announced to everyone that Damon's gift was her favorite. It made Damon really happy to see his mother so glad.

His bond with Elena strengthened more and more as he spent more and more time with her. In no time, they had developed a close friendship. Sometimes all of Elena's friends and his friends would hang out and have lunch together. It sooner became a routine.

"What are we eating today?" Damon asked while she was working on a project that Guispepe had given her.

"Whatever you want."

"Don't do that shit with me, Lena. You always tell me to pick a place and then when I pick a place you always complain about it. No. No. I am too hungry I'm in no mood to argue. Just pick a place so we could go have lunch." He said.

"Seriously Damon. I'm busy. Just pick a place. I'll be fine with anything."

"Okay. How about Xan's?"

"Nope. Too unhygienic."

"See. I knew!"

"Damon, I have a legit reason for that." Elena pointed out.

"Okay. Chinese?"

"We had Chinese last time."

"Indian?"

"I have a board meeting tomorrow. Indian food does funny things to my stomach. I don't want to end up farting throughout meeting."

"Mexican."

"Ugh. I just said I had board meeting."

"Elena. Will you just please agree to one place? I am goddamn hungry." Damon said through his teeth.

"Okay. Okay." Elena closed her file. "Let's just go to the grill."

"Finally? Wait. What grill?" He asked.

"It's just like a couple of miles away."

He took a deep breath but nodded. "Okay. But I'll drive. Your driving sucks." He said as he grabbed the keys.

While they were on way, Elena teased him now and then playing with his hair or nose, making him sneeze.

"Woman. You know I'm hungry enough to eat you and I hate it when someone touches when I'm driving." He held her arm.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." She said, pouting.

He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Take my phone and turn on gps. Guide me to the location." He ordered.

"Okay." She said as she took his phone. She placed her feet on the dashboard like always, even though she knew he hated that.

"Take a right." She said.

"Okay." He said as he turned the car.

"I was kidding." Elena laughed.

"You're kidding." He said, looking at her. But when he saw her expressions he frowned. "You witch."

She let out a musical giggle.

"Good. Now we are stuck in traffic. Just great." He said, frowning.

She kept on laughing and laughing.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, her face just an inch away their breath mingled with each other.

"What… what are you doing?" She asked, feeling unnerved by his closeness.

"Punishing you." He whispered, looking at her lips.

Her eyes dropped to his lips, her chest heaved.

He bent and captured her lips in a hot kiss that could have started campfire without a match. Their lips danced together in a painful slow way; then started to turn into a-frenzy that demanded a much speedier tempo.

They kissed and kissed until a car behind them horned, popping the bubble.

..

..

It's been six months to that beautiful day. It hadn't been even a day after that kiss when Damon asked Elena out on a date. They would work all day together and would spend nights out either making love or going out to explore city. They loved each other's company and tried to be around each other all the time, almost obsessed with each other.

Four months ago, Damon declared that he loved Elena and asked her to move in with him, the very day Elena got promoted.

Her job increased but that didn't let her affect her time with Damon. They would watch movies, have bubble baths or just lay on bed and stare into each other's eyes, crazy in love.

Damon swore that he'd never been so happy. Elena had walked into his life and his heart and made everything just so beautiful. She made him so happy, he wanted to make her happy for the rest of his life and decided to propose to her.

He'd taken her out on a rainy day to the same road that he'd seen her long time ago, the very day he'd seen her dance.

She looked at the beautiful sky and opened the car door.

She walked into the rain and looked up, letting the droplets fall on her face.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Elena said as she twirled.

He laughed watching her antics. "Yes, it is."

He looked at the ring tightly clutched in his fist. Should he do it? Should he ask her to be his forever? She was after all his best friend, his lover, his girlfriend, he now wanted to make her his wife. He wanted to make her his forever.

With that thought, he walked toward her. He slowly took her hand, stared at her finger before he slipped on the ring.

She gasped. "What… what does this mean?"

"You're my everything, Elena. This means that you're my world. Only mine." His eyes spoke everything even though he couldn't. He wanted to shout it to her and the rest of the world that he loved her more than anything in the world. And that she was only his. He wanted to tell her that she was the sun in his dark life, the moon in his nights, his reason to smile and live. He wanted to say so many things but he only gazed at her, because dear God, she was so beautiful.

"Promise me this is forever?" Elena asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I promise."

He moved his hands to cup her face, his touch gentling as he melded her lips to his. The kiss deepened as she opened for him and his tongue searched out the dark, sweet cave of her mouth, savoring every moment. If only time could stop, if only they could stay like that forever. If only…

* * *

 **This is only a five-chapter story. Short story.**

 **Do tell me if you're interested in the story and how did you observe the characters so far.**

 **The stories will be continued if the response is good enough.**

 **Review?**


	2. Hurts like hell

**Chapter 2: Hurts like hell**

* * *

Elena was always a hard worker, that was a habit her father loved about her the most. He prided in the fact that Elena was just like him, passionate about her work, career driven and strong-willed. This was also a trait that Giuseppe Salvatore admired in her.

Both and Stefan and Damon, however, worked, they weren't much interested in the business like Giuseppe wanted them to be. He found his ideal child in Elena. And since now as Damon's fiancé was she was technically family so he trusted her more.

Noticing both Damon's and Stefan's lack of interest in work, he preferred handing over tasks to Elena.

"Miss Bennett. Would you please send these files to Elena?" Giuseppe said as he studied an excel sheet of the turnover.

"But this is the Margret's file?"

"Yes, so," Giuseppe barely looked up.

"Wasn't Mr. Damon Salvatore supposed to lead this deal?"

"No, I don't think he could handle that. We have Mikelsons as rivals there. He wouldn't be able to handle it like Elena can,"

Bonnie looked surprised by Giuseppe's sudden decision. She knew that Damon had been working hard on this deal. He was a man of huge ego. And this would definitely not set well with him.

..

"How could dad say I can't handle the pressure. I pitched all deals before you came along." He was beyond upset with his father's decision.

"Baby, it doesn't matter who does it." Elena lowered to kiss his cheek. "We are a team."

"I know but…," He trailed off biting his lower lip, he stood up, facing the window. Why would his father think he was incapable of taking the pressure? He used to be his dad's favorite up till now. His father always favored him over Stefan because he claimed Stefan was the most irresponsible person he'd ever encountered.

"Damon." Elena stood up, she walked toward him. She held his arm and turned him to her. " If you're so upset I can talk to Pepe. I'll tell him that I can't take this project."

"No, no babe." He said, pulling her close. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like this. You're right we are a team. It doesn't matter which one of us does it. It's our win."

She leaned closer into him, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him. He seemed to look better already.

"Mmm." He moaned. "So, when will you be back home then? Because I need you bad."

"Well. Maybe late." She replied, her lips pressing against his again. "I have two consecutive meetings in about… already five minutes late." She groaned.

"Well. You best go because I have very impure intentions." He mumbled.

"Like."

"Like tearing off your clothes, throwing you on that desk, shoving my cock in you and fucking you sensless." He whispered.

She gasped.

He smirked at her reaction.

"As much as I'm tempted," She said, taking a step back, "I gotta go. See you tonight."

Before she could go, he held her wrist, "I'll be making us dinner. Be there on time."

"I will." She said, pecking him on lips before running off to the meeting.

..

..

She was so late again. It was almost midnight but Giuseppe wanted her to meet some potential clients, one guest after another, she never realized when it was so late. She unlocked the door and swiftly entered.

She tip toed to the living room and found him asleep on the couch, maybe waiting for her. She bent on her knees, next to him. She felt bad for breaking her promise, but Giuseppe trusted her with the deal she couldn't bail on him exactly.

As she gazed at him, she felt immense love for him. She slowly ran her fingers through his silky soft hair as he slept. She never knew when she fell asleep.

..

..

As soon as Damon woke up and remembered how he ended up sleeping on the couch, he was furious but then when he moved, and found his hand tightly clasped in Elena's, he froze.

He gasped, looking at the awkward position she had slept in. She was half on the floor, her head against the couch, her hand tightly grasped his.

She slept on the floor. He thought, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Hmm. Baby." She groaned as she felt him moving. He rolled his eyes, picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom.

"Sorry." She whispered, still half asleep.

"We'll fight after you wake up." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Sleep now."

..

..

She was working on a file, scribbling some notes, while her fiancé tried to feel her up.

"Damon. I'm working." She said, rolling her eyes.

She felt him, move her hair to a side as he sucked on her neck. His lips trailed a path from her throat to her cheeks. She moaned, loving the way, he felt. His other hand went down toward her boob, fondling it.

"Mmm. I have a meeting," She mumbled.

"You're always busy." He complained. "I hardly get to see you."

"Well. Someone has to work." She said. "Speaking of which, where were you last night?"

"At Enzo's party. You were supposed to go with me, but you ditched me for that boring meeting with Smiths." He complained as he nibbled on her neck.

"I… work." She moaned. He turned her to him, kissed her on her lips and lowered her onto the table.

"Baby… we can't now." She was so tempted but she had so much work. She had to sign all the payrolls and then prepare for a meeting for a promotional ad.

"I haven't had you for a week." He pleaded. "I need you."

"I'm busy. We'll play at home."

"You're always busy." He complained. "It's meetings, ads, tours, paper work, collaboration details, sleep and repeat. You barely have time for me." He hissed.

"Well. It's not like I have a thousand workers to work for me. Unlike you, my father is dead. I have to work for money. My daddy doesn't pay for me." She replied.

Her taunt hit him right in his heart. His nostrils flared.

"I… I didn't mean that." She apologized realizing what she had said. "I'm sorry. I'm just too stressed."

"Save it." He said as he rushed out of the room.

..

..

"I'm sorry." Elena mouthed from a little further but he looked away.

"I still can't believe Elena said that," Bonnie whispered. Damon huffed.

"She shouldn't have said that. You work just as hard." She added.

"Well. She'll see. They'll see. I have been working on this project with Mikelsons. They are ready to give us the permit to travel to their areas and we don't even have to pay the toll tax." Damon said proudly. He'd been working sincerely on this project for a year. He knew that his father would be impressed by his work. And So will Elena. She'd know that he's not just a spoiled brat born with a golden spoon, he'd earned everything.

"Gentleman. Let's began the meeting." Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore spoke. He motioned Elena to brief every one of the objectives of the meeting, something which used to be once Damon's job.

After an hour, when Damon told Giuseppe about his accomplishment, he didn't seem impressed at all, rather he seemed annoyed. "Yeah, no. We're not doing that anymore. Elena has pitched a deal which will get us seventy percent profit than that."

Damon's eyes widened, not expecting the reaction at all.

"You really need to up your game if you want to earn in our industry, Damon. Your strategies are really not attractive. I'm just glad that we have Elena. I don't know what we'd do without her." Giuseppe said proudly as he patted Elena's back.

Damon bit the inside of his cheek as he glared at Elena. He'd shared his idea with Elena and told her how the project would go with his father, she was busy that time so she hardly heard what he said and told him anyway that Giuseppe would love the idea. Did she wanted to embarrass him purposely?

Elena bit her lip as she stared at Damon. If only she had checked his file. Dear Lord. She knew how much he had worked on the project. She knew he would be very disappointed with himself. He was already really upset that Elena wasn't giving him time, then she told him that he was only living on his father's money and rubbed her success in his face. She must take a day off and make up for her words, and comfort him.

She was lost in her thoughts when meeting was dismissed.

Damon rushed out of the meeting room, with Bonnie following him.

Elena was about to go after him but Giuseppe stopped her. "Get the memos from John and send them to Tyler."

"Yes sir."

..

..

"Damon, you okay?" Bonnie asked him, seeing him lost in his thoughts.

"I'm just… useless."

"No you aren't."

"She's so successful, I'm not insecure Bon, but it feels like everything I do, she's already done it better." He mumbled.

"Well. You still have the Cornwood project. It's the biggest project of this year. Your dad still only trusts you with mega projects."

"I want to make dad proud. I want to make her proud."

"I know how you feel. Everyone in the office can clearly see how much your father favors her over you, and I'm sorry to say that but she clearly enjoys it." Bonnie believed in brutal honesty.

Damon bit on his lip as he stared at her. "I know. I hear them laughing behind my back, talking about how Elena is the new boss. I don't want to be a boss, she could keep it but it's like, she's so busy in her work, so busy trying to prove to my father that she's better than me that she has even forgotten about me." He spoke, his voice dripped in grief. Being ignored sucked.

Once she saw the pain fading from his face, she reached her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He was taken aback by her move but he hugged her back.

..

..

Elena had slaved all day on the dinner that she'd prepared for Damon and herself. She hurried to the dressing and looked at herself. She was wearing a cute red lingerie underneath her silk robe.

It wasn't like they were fighting. They had made up after that day but something seemed off. He never talked about work with her as if he was afraid she would take his ideas and turn it into hers. He was spending less and less time with her and never even complained any more about her work hours. She felt as if there was a lot of distance between them now. She didn't want that. She wanted her best friend, her work buddy back and her lover back.

She wanted to spend more time with him as the wedding approached.

She had even talked to Giuseppe about it. He wasn't too eager on letting her off work. He claimed she was his best worker and he really needed her around to handle all official matters. She was the son he had always wanted. His explicit trust in her was making problems for her in both her personal and work life. None of the people at work liked her and Damon, her fiancé he seem to despise her bond with his father the most.

But today she had taken an off, today she would spend every second making up to him.

He wasn't still home. She tried calling him. He never answered. She later found out that he'd forgotten his phone at home.

She was about to put it back in his drawer when his phone beeped.

Bonnie was calling him. Again. These days she seemed to be calling him a lot. They would always be spending time together. She didn't think much of it before because Bonnie was one of her closest friends. She trusted them.

"Where are you? I'm waiting for you." She texted him.

Text message after text message. Bonnie was awfully friendly with him. Curiosity got the best of her and she unlocked his phone and opened his messages.

"I don't trust her, Bonnie. I hide all my files from her. I know she's just waiting for a chance to see my strategies and turn it into hers." He'd texted her this just a day ago.

"Very Good. I would also put a password on my laptop if I were you. Rebekah mentioned that she's stealing everyone's work. She'd even copied Caroline's idea for the promo." Bonnie had replied.

Elena felt a crack in her heart.

She sat on the bed, reading all the messages in the chat.

Damon had explained to Bonnie how he never trusted Elena. He'd shared all his insecurities, pains and secrets with her. Something that he should have shared with Elena, his fiancé. He had even told her how he trusted Bonnie way more than he trusted Elena.

At one point, Bonnie had even told him how much she liked him. Damon hadn't responded to that but he never told her to back off either.

He wasn't physically involved with her but he surely was emotionally intimate with her. She finally realized why he'd been so sneaky all this time.

She dug her fingers into her hair and pulled until tears stung her eyes. "This can't be real."

She had given herself to that man and he betrayed her, with her best friend.

And if she hadn't had enough she heard their voices in the living room. Apparently, they had no idea she was home. She slowly tip toed downstairs to the living room. But they never noticed her. Of course they never thought she would be home at this time. She never came back before midnight.

"Tomorrow is your presentation," Bonnie said to him as she took off her jacket.

"Yes. The big day."

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Obviously. Beer?" He offered.

"Yes." She replied.

He walked toward the mini bar in the corner. She followed him. When he turned, Bonnie was standing so close to him. Before he knew it she leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. He hadn't even processed that when he heard a sob.

Bonnie quickly pulled away, gasping as she saw Elena standing at the living room's entrance.

Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks red, tears were rolling down her eyes.

Damon's eyes widened as he realized what had she seen.

"No. No. Baby. It's not what it seems."

Elena turned around and dashed outside the house, barefoot.

He chased after her, calling her name. "Elena. Please stop!"

..

..

 **Here's chapter 2 to the story. I got a review where someone asked if reviews that I got weren't enough. Well. It's not that, I apologize if I sounded like that. Like I said, I'm a bit insecure about the plot. Also, I want to write that people read and like. No one wants to write a story that no one reads.**

 **I would very much like your input on if you think emotional cheating is also cheating? What do you think about Damon and Elena here? Do you think Elena would be able to forgive him after this?**

 **I would complete all my stories. Be assured of that.**

 **Do review and give me your input please. I would really like that.**

 **Have a very great weekend ahead.**


	3. Unbreak my heart again

Chapter 3: 'Unbreak my heart again.'

* * *

"Elena."

"What the hell is this?" She hissed.

"I… I can explain." He moved past Bonnie to her but she stepped back.

"I… I think I should go." Bonnie said as she picked up her purse.

"No, please stay by all means. And while you're making out with my fiancé let me get you tea and biscuits." Elena almost growled.

Bonnie hurriedly dashed out of the house, leaving her with the man who'd betrayed her trust.

"Do you wanna go after her?"

"Look Elena-," He struggled to talk.

"Is that why you two had been getting along with each other so much. So you can bitch about me and go at it?"

His eyes widened as if he had been caught red handed in a crime.

"Yes. Baby. I'm sorry but I had the privilege to read all your texts and I'm a little surprised to know your real views about me." Her eyes were teary, her voice broken.

"I… I-," He couldn't say much. "It was a mistake. I guess I got insecure of how good you were at official deals; you were just natural at stuff that I needed to work hard on. Dad was so impressed. You were perfect and I was worthless. I don't know what happened… I-," He stepped closer to her until he was just an inch away from her. He held her hands and placed it over his heart.

"But Damon, we were supposed to be a team. It wasn't any competition. All the work that I did for the company… it was for us. It was for you. I wanted to make you proud of me. Like my dad used to be of me." She whispered. "You were supposed to have my back. But you backstabbed me instead."

"No. Elena. No. I didn't intentionally I swear." He pleaded. He never realized when his tears broke free from his eyes and slowly trailed down his face. The fear of losing her was driving him insane, as the thought sink deeper. "At first I was just envious. I wanted to share but you were always so busy. You'd be on your trips with dad and it annoyed me, I shared that with Bonnie because she was a close friend and it got worse and worse, when you forgot my birthday, you were busy on a contract-, I didn't know when I started competing with you-,"

Elena shook her head and turned away. "Oh my god. I can't believe this."

"Elena. I messed up."

"Damon. Tell me. Tell me one thing and I'll forgive you. I'll forget this ever happened." She said, sniffing. "Did you… or did you not sleep with her?"

"Elena."

"Tell me, Damon. You already cheated on me emotionally. I wanna know if you did the deed. Did you fuck her Damon?" She shouted.

..

..

Flashback

" _But the mega project is mine, dad?"_

" _Son. Please. We both know that you're going to ruin it like everything that you do. Let the girl do it. She's fucking brilliant." Giuseppe said proudly as he waved at Elena from a distance. "Grayson, you lucky bastard. I'd two useless sons and he'd such an amazing daughter."_

" _Giuseppe." Lily gasped. He was always hard on his sons. He expected them to perform outstandingly in every field. He never even liked it when any of his son got the second prize in race or any other sport. To him, only the top mattered. He had no place in life for those people who were less than perfect._

" _It's okay. Mum. Nothing new from dad."_

" _Don't tell me you're gonna go weep in a corner like a little pansy now. The only good thing that you'd ever did was proposing to that girl." His father said unapologetically as he pointed at Elena._

" _Gray supported Elena's dreams. When had you ever supported me? I've worked all my life to make you happy, I did everything you wanted yet I'm the useless one." Damon hissed._

" _There he goes. Crying like a little bitch." His father mocked. "You see that girl. I have never seen her cry. I have only seen her work hard. Learn something from her. How long would be a constant disappointment and embarrassment to me and my family."_

" _That's enough, Giuseppe." Lily said strictly. "Damon, honey, he's drunk."_

" _Well. A drunk mine does speak a honest heart." Damon smirked._

 _.._

" _Elena. I wanna go home." He was dangerously angry. He just wanted to go home and talk to her but she was busy with potential clients. "Two minutes more, love," She never even looked at him._

" _Fuck you." He thought, pissed now. He just straight out marched out of the party and never looked back._

 _.._

" _What's your problem, Damon?" Elena had followed him out to his car._

" _I am going home."_

" _Damon, Pepe told us to stay until the Japanese delegates leave. It's work. My work."_

" _Fuck him. Fuck work and fuck you."_

" _What the fuck has gotten into you?" Elena asked, annoyed._

" _It's always you and your fucking work."_

" _Our company would go bankrupt if we don't get these clients." Elena reminded him._

" _I don't care."_

" _We'd be on the road."_

" _Let's just go home." He held her hand and almost dragged her to car._

" _Damon, I'm not going anywhere." She pulled her hand back. He was clearly drunk and pissed._

" _Elena. Get in the car or-,"_

" _Or what?" She asked, "You know what Damon. I need a break from this." She said as she turned around and leave._

 _.._

 _.._

 _He'd called Bonnie and asked her to meet him. She came to see him hurriedly. She bought him drink after drink, as he spoke his heart out._

" _dad, never cared, Elena." He said, not even acknowledging that he said the name wrong. In his mind, he was speaking to Elena. "Do you know I used to be a very good painter when I was eleven. Dad laughed at me for that and called me names. He threw my brushes outside and told me to start acting like a man. I… I used to have this dog, Benny. He put her down when I was in school and told me that playing with puppies are for little girls. I had… asthma when I was young…,"_

 _She poured down more alcohol._

" _Once I had an attack and he told me I was faking it and I was only doing it for attention."_

 _He was just so tired of his father's biased and strict behavior, the way he still had a control over him, the way he was turning Damon's love for Elena into something toxic._

 _He never remembered what happened the rest of the night. He woke up next to Bonnie and freaked out. Fuck! Fuck! He slapped himself. What had he done?_

 _He was about to leave when Bonnie woke up._

" _where do you think you're going?"_

 _.._

 _.._

Present time

"Yes." He closed his eyes as he spoke the truth. He wouldn't be able to see the pain that struck her face afterwards, he couldn't stand the sight of hate on her face for him, the disappointment, his father was right, he ruined everything and today he ruined the only relationship that had mattered to him.

"No." Elena gasped.

"I'm sorry." He begged as he moved closer toward her.

"How… how could you? HOW COULD YOU? You cheated on me with my best friend!" She growled.

He looked down ashamed. "It was a mistake. It didn't mean anything. I love you." He said, desperate for her to understand his pleadings.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She hissed. "You still hang out with her. This is obviously not intentional."

"I… I didn't know Elena. I fucked up big. I know. I… I was leaving. And she told me what it all meant. I told her that I only love you and that it didn't mean anything but she begged me to just be her friend, she threatened that if I stopped talking to her, she'd tell you and I was…,"

She let out a humorless chuckle. "So sweet, darling. So you did all that for me. I'm touched."

He fell on his knees and hugged her, pleading. "Please. Please don't leave me Elena. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I love you. I promise it didn't mean anything. Please."

She stared at him, unmoving. Her heart was shattered, her soul burnt to ashes.

..

..

They had been sitting on the cold marble floor for what seemed like ages. He kept begging her not to leave him and that his life was meaningless without her. He knew he had screwed up but he wanted one last chance. He told her he couldn't possibly live without her but she kept shaking her head, still in a shock.

Suddenly she stood up.

"Where are you going Elena?" He asked, following her.

"I can't even look at you." She murmured.

He held her hand and pulled her to him, "Please. Don't leave me."

"Let go of my hand." She hissed.

"No. No." He pulled her in a tight hug, scared to let her go. "Please, Elena. Please."

She stood still in his arms, tears after tears sliding down her face.

..

..

Even after his groveling she had called her mother to pick her up. Miranda took her bag and kept it in the car. Damon still hadn't given up. He kept talking to her while she ignored him like he didn't exist. "It was a mistake I knew I screwed up. It didn't mean anything."

"Do you know Damon? I don't care that you slept with her. That's the last thing on my mind. What hurt me is that you trusted her over me. You were emotionally dependent on her while that should have been me." She said through her sobs. "I don't ever want to see you again."

She sat in the car, while Miranda looked at Damon with a disapproving look and a murderous glare and then took the passenger seat.

The car drove away while he stood their helpless.

..

..

He was lying on the bed while tears slid down his eyes, he could still smell her fragrance in the sheets. If only he could turn back time and stop himself from the sin of hurting her.

His phone beeped for the umpteenth time. He didn't have the courage to answer, the call went to the answering machine.

"This is Damon's Salvatore residence, Damon is too lazy to answer, leave a message after the beep." He heard Elena's sweet voice say. She'd recorded that message because Damon told her to do it on behalf of him.

"Damon. It's Stefan. I have been calling you on your cell but you're not answering. Where are you? Elena's car got into an accident. She's injured but Miranda couldn't make it. Get here asap."

And that's when he realized he loved Elena more than his life because, his heart dropped to his stomach and he felt like he couldn't breathe if something happened to her.

..

..

When she opened her eyes, she didn't remember for a while where she was. Then flashes of the past event came. She was too distracted in the car. All she could think was of how Damon betrayed her with her own best friend. Her heart ached. She remembered his begging's, his pleadings and she had half a mind to go back to him, run into his arms and cry her heart out, she was lost in her thoughts when a car came skidding toward them. And the next thing she knew, she was in hospital.

"How are we gonna we tell her Miranda couldn't make it?" She heard Caroline whisper to someone.

No. Elena thought. "This couldn't happen. She can't lose the only family she had."

..

..

 **This will probably frustrate you. But trust me, there is more to story than you see. Give it a chance. You'll see things are not always how they seem.**

 **Who do you think is at fault? Can you forgive Damon? Should Elena? Would you forgive Damon?**

 **Review.**

 **The Devil's Obsession to be updated next.**

 **Thank you Scarlett2112 for your constant support. Thank you Amazing Aisha. You're a sweetheart!**


	4. The heart want what it wants

**Chapter 4: 'The heart want what it wants'**

* * *

She was supposed to get married in a few days, she was supposed to be on a shopping spree with her mother, right now, they had planned trip to Atlanta, Miranda knew the best places to buy wedding dresses, she was so excited.

How did everything change so fast? Elena thought. It was all her fault. If only she hadn't called her mom, if only she hadn't drove. Why did her mom had to die? The one woman, who always stood by her.

Flashes of Damon and Bonnie came before her eyes. Tear after tear rolled down her face. Flashes of her mother screaming came before her as the car got out of Elena's control.

She was stepping closer toward the reeling of the roof. She didn't deserve to live either. No one loved her. Her life wasn't worth anything then what was the point of living.

She stepped closer and looked down the hospital roof. Would it hurt a lot? She thought. Her mind buzzing with suicidal thoughts.

"Elena." She heard a plea. "Stop. Please," She felt her breath stuck in her chest as she recognized his voice.

She turned around, and their eyes met. "What do you want, Damon?"

"Please, step back. Please." He begged. "You're not thinking straight, you can fall down, please, please,"

"Why do you care?" she cried.

"Because I love you." He tried to reach for her.

"Lies. Your lying. If you loved me you wouldn't sleep with her, you wouldn't tell her that you trusted her more, you wouldn't tell her that I'm stealing your father and your business because I didn't have mine. You wouldn't let her have what's mine, Damon, you wouldn't let her share you, with me, knowing that you were all mine." She raised her hand as if stopping him from coming further.

"I still am. She meant nothing, Elena. I swear," He pleaded. "I never knew when it started, she was always saying things to hurt me, she would say that you told her that you only chose me because of the money, she used to say that you don't love me and that you think I'm worthless, I messed up, Elena, I was drunk and I messed up, she said she'd tell you so I just stayed quiet because I couldn't lose you. I never said all those things you read on my phone, they are lies that she made up," he begged her with his hands joined together , "What I did is unforgivable but you can't punish yourself this way."

She took another step back and he almost shouted. The hospital staff was surrounding them now, everyone telling her to step back.

"You know what hurts, Damon! That if I hadn't found out, you would have never told me, you'd keep sleeping with her, I'd keep blaming myself for not making you happy not knowing that-" She took a deep breathe feeling that pain rip through her throat "That you were with her."

"I am sorry, Elena. I'm so so sorry," Now she could see a thick film of wetness in his eyes. He never in his whole life thought that he would lose her , he always thought that she would forgive every time he messed up , now that he was losing her made him realize how careless he had been with her , he needed her like he needed air , people never actually realize they need air till they began to suffocate "God , listen to me ! I messed up everything , it was a mistake , I swear never will this ever happen again."

She ignored his words , "You would still be sleeping with her , if I hadn't seen you with her that day , you would lie to my face every day."

He wanted to lie and say that he wouldn't and that he would have told her but he couldn't. Not when she looked at him that way. He nodded, closing his eyes. Tears rolling down his cheek.

"I am sorry, Elena. I am." He kept murmuring, as he intended to move closer but she held her hand to him, as if warning him to stay away, "One more step and I'll jump."

"No." He felt as if someone plunged a knife in his heart. "Please, I'll die."

"But you have already killed me, you deserve to live this way, in agony."

"Please give me one chance," He fell on his knees, "One last chance to show you, how much you mean to me, to show you how much I regret what I did , Elena I'll be better than this , I'll change my ways , I promise I'll love you so much you'll forget everything , just give me a chance , I'll be better I promise."

"You want me to forgive you?" She asked as if it was something so impossible.

"Please." He begged. "I don't deserve it but I need it Elena."  
"Well, I suppose," She pursed her lips, "but I have a confession to make too."

"What?" He breathed, scared of what she was about to say.  
"I made a mistake too, Damon. I… I slept with Stefan. It was just one night but it never meant anything." She looked down as if ashamed.

"You're lying." He choked.

"I am not lying Damon , I wouldn't lie about this right , if we're starting our relationship with honesty I want to let you know I made a mistake too, trust me Damon , it was just sex , I felt nothing."

"No . No . No , I know what you're doing Elena , you're screwing with my head , you can't do that to me , No" he growled.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I really am. Give me one last chance to show you, how much you mean to me, to show you how much I regret what I did. I'll do better Damon; we both will help each other fix this. I know I just pulled your heart out and stomped on it but let me make it right." She said crying.

"No. No. You can't. You can't ever. You can't do that to me." The ache was too much to bear.

"It means nothing. There was curiosity there, God I never meant it." She bit her lip.

"What! Of course, it means something. You fucked my brother, Elena. How could you, you cant expect me to forget this, here I was dying every moment and you-"

"Look at you, the mere thought of me with him hurts you, and I had to see it with my eyes. I had to see how easy it was for you to drift away." She said, "And shamelessly you are asking me for another chance," She wiped the tears, "I should hate you, I should but I can't. But I'm going to punish you, I'll make sure you live with the guilt that you are the reason I died." the grief in her eyes was breaking his heart.

"No." He whispered. "Please, don't,"

He ran to save her but she'd already jumped.

She was gone. Dead. And he felt dead too. He wanted to die too. He had hurt her so bad, this was all his fault, she was gone and it was all his fault. He needed to bring her back. He needed to see her eyes again. Just one last time.

..

..

He woke up with a sharp breath intake. She was still sleeping on the hospital bed, while he was next to her on the chair, holding her hand. He felt his heart would burst, his head would explode. He felt like crying till his eyes bled.

"I'm so sorry," He repeated over and over again even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

..

..

She woke up two days to when the accident had taken place, even though the doctors had said that she had no actual serious injuries, the shock had made her unconscious for long enough, her arms and legs had several cuts and sore muscles, but that was it.

When she saw him after waking up, her eyes filled with tears, she hated that he was holding her hand and she couldn't move it, somewhere in her heart she didn't want him to leave it and she hated herself for it. "Mom?" she couldn't speak; she already was tired.

He was quiet, she remembered holding her mother's blood stained hand, her head on the steering, the way her mother's eyes became lifeless. It was like a nightmare.

"She's okay." She heard his slow voice, lying again. She shook her head slightly, "You're lying."

His mouth parted slightly as if he was out of words. "Elena everything is going to be okay."

"Nothing is ever okay in my life." She coughed, "let go." She gestured towards her hand.

"I am going to fix everything, Elena."

"Do me a favor and leave me alone. That's what you've been doing all this time, just do it one last time. I don't want your sympathy, your job or your fake love." She said through teeth.

He pursed his lips letting her hand go, he still didn't show any signs of getting up, "You need someone here right now, they didn't let Caroline stay, I told them –,"

"That you're someone important to me? God forbid, my family? Or someone I trust? That's all just a bunch of lies Damon, exactly like our relationship. Please Go away or I'll get you taken out of here if you leave me no choice." She was having a difficult time holding it back.

He nodded "Okay, I am going, just –,"

"GO!" she screamed

He got up and went out.

As soon as he closed the door after him, she broke down into sobs, everything had changed in so little time, she lost love and family with nothing in return, she pressed her hands to her aching chest, every inch of her body pained, but this area hurt the most, she could feel her heart tearing up as flashes of her mother crossed her eyes, she lost her, she wailed "Mom ." that's all she could say in between her sobs over and over. Her eyes widened when the door opened, she saw her ex fiancé enter, he rushed to her wrapping his arms around her, she tried to push against him, he wasn't allowed to see her like this, he didn't deserve it.

"Leave me, I told you to leave." She hit her weak fists against his chest.

"Not when you need me Elena, don't ask me to do that." he murmured in to her hair.

She protested a half minute before she let herself go, breaking down completely in his arms.

About half the day was filled with her recurring break downs, he was there trying everything to help her get better and she was quiet, she didn't push him or tell him to go, there was no use in fighting, she had no more strength left in her now, she wanted to take a break for now. Not talk about how her life was upside down.

She never realized how the events passed, how from hospital they went home, when the funeral was decided, when it started, how she showered or got dressed, she had no memory of it.

It was raining hard that day. Damon would again and again check in on her and how she was doing. She would nod or give a one word reply, she knew what she wanted to do right after the people of town would leave, she would shut the door on him and never see him again. Restart at the thing called life. How? She didn't know, she wished her mother would be here to guide her. She didn't want to hear how it was going to get better, or how her mother was an inspiration or whatever. She just wanted a second chance at life. She wanted more reasons to live.

When she was back at her house with Damon, she was still on that mood, quiet.

He hadn't seen her talk since that day at the hospital, he wanted her to shout at him, do something to get it all out, he wanted her to be free of what she was keeping inside, he feared it would kill her.

She was on the sofa, her eyes focused on the arm of the sofa. He was standing right infront of her and she avoided him like there was no on in the room.

"You want some coffee?" he asked trying to break the silence.

He had seen her cry at the funeral, but he didn't want to interrupt then, he wanted her to get it out.

"I am okay." Her way to refuse his offer, she didn't want anything from him.

He knew what she was doing, acting like nothing mattered to her when it did . He sat on the sofa keeping some distance. "I know you're not."

"What do you want?" she asked in a low voice but she really was warning.

"I just want you to be happy." He pursed his lips.

She chuckled sarcastically, "Your presence is a constant reminder why I am not happy, I can't be happy right now."

"I know, I meant eventually." He said as he sighed.

"Why are you here? You know that we can't be fixed anymore, our relationship is done." She made it clear, not looking him in the eye.

"We can't be, I know, me being here has nothing to do with that. It's okay if you don't want to be with me," He swallowed thick she finally looked at him, "I just want to make sure you are okay."

"Why? Do I look wrecked?" she asked placing her hand under her chin.

"No, look I know you're strong but I know that I want to be here right now and support you to get through this, you need to speak." He spoke hoping she wouldn't go quiet again like she had been doing.

"I can't voice what I feel Damon." She bit her lip restraining from breaking down in front of him, he didn't deserve to see her vulnerable. "Whenever I close my eyes to sleep I try to imagine my mom, I can't, I can't even get those happy flashbacks. There's darkness. I lost my family, you know when a person loses that much what he turns to for comfort?"

He stayed quiet letting her finish.

"The person whom he loves or cares the most about, but I – I can't even do that because the only person I ever loved or cared about other than my family was not even mine." She sniffed, he could clearly see tears in her eyes.

"It was a mistake Elena I –,"

She interrupted, "I don't want to hear it, anything you would say will make it worse."

"But I want to tell you that I only love you Elena, I fucked up, I let people come between us, I hurt both of us." He sounded defeated. "Every time I look at you, I see what I have lost. You were everything I wanted. I almost had you. And I just… I lost you, I lost everything I wanted."

"It's not your fault, it's mine, I thought I knew you." she looked away. She felt him cup her face making her look at him, "Don't say things like that."

"It's true, at least she understands you well enough unlike me. I wish you two best of luck," She said through her teeth.

He looked into her eyes. the emotion would slide between stone cold to heartbroken in a second in those chocolate eyes of hers.

"If you're done making me speak, I'd ask you to leave me by myself."

"If that's what you want," His voice seemed broken.

He slowly walked to the door. She followed him.

"Goodbye." She said as she closed the door on his face. It seemed like she had the shut the door to all the happiness that he yearned.

..

..

The next few days, she keep getting calls from him and his father, he was begging for forgiveness and Giuseppe kept begging her to join work and she refused to both of them, he was what wrecked her and the job was what destroyed her life, or maybe it was Damon's insecurity, but she had this superstition stuck with her, she would never work there again, right now she was on her savings finding a job till she could clearly tell Giuseppe that she won't ever work there again.

On Tuesday late afternoon, after the bell to her house rang one to many times and she happened to be home, she opened the door to see Damon, she couldn't explain how she felt, seeing him after three weeks, she had missed his face but every other feeling she came along with it. Agony, insecurity and a sense of worthlessness.

"Hi." He said with a little smile. God he missed her so much. Every second of every day he wanted to be with her, love her, protect her.

"Why are you here?" She was way too straight forward.

"I -uh , I need your help." He seemed hesitant.

"What's wrong?" now she was a little worried, what did he do? He was always so impulsive.

"I am homeless." He said so plainly like it was no big deal, "I left the company , sold the place-"

She shouted, "YOU SOLD YOUR HOUSE?"

He nodded.

"Oh my God, what– why-what's wrong with you?" she looked around anxious and confused.

He gestured her to let him in, "Can I come in?"

She looked around, paused for a minute but then let him in and closed the door after them, "Explain everything, right now."

"I hated it, the place, the work, I wanted to restart."

"This is not how people restart, your dad is going to be so mad!" she squealed.

He chuckled seeing her pull at her hair, "Yeah that's exactly what he said."

"He knows?" She asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, I told him I am quitting , that didn't matter , buuuut when I told him I sold the family house that grandpa wrote off to me, I did kind of piss him off." He pouted his lips.

"Why did you do all of this?"

"Because I don't belong there that's why! Because that's the house where I lost you. I had been doing lots of thinking Elena, I realized the core of my insecurities was because… because I don't do what I want to do. I keep trying to please my father, he pushes me around and he's never satisfied, I push down my creativity, I lose track of who I am anymore. I started getting envious of how happy you were, I started feeling insecure of the fact that you're this successful woman that everyone desires and I am a loser,"

"Damon,"

"I need to say this Elena. You are the only woman after my mother that I actually cared and loved. I loved you so much that I couldn't phantom to breathe without you. And then I hurt you. Why do we hurt someone we love so much, Elena. When I saw you there, crying, when I saw you there seeing me with some other woman that never mattered, when I saw you slipping through my fingers I realized that… I love you, I really love you, then why did I hurt you, the little slip cost me the woman that I dreamt of having, if I loved you why did I hurt you." There were tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I remember how I obsessed I was of having you, how I always schemed to impress you, then why did I betray your trust. Why couldn't I just tell you everything I was feeling. I deserve your hatred."

"I don't hate you," She rolled her eyes.

"But you should."

She looked away, huffing.

"I know I'm annoying you,"

She still kept looking away, pursing her lips, folding her hands on her chest.

"I need your help,"

"We are never working together again." She said with her hands on her hips.

"No, I know, but please let me stay here."

"Why me? Is this a scheme to make me forgive you because that's not going to happen, Damon."

She felt the shadow of a heartbreak in his eyes but he covered it hurriedly. "I know. But we were friends before we… you know, I just thought that you'll help me."

She rose a brow.

"I know you're the only person who believes I am worth something on my own. Everyone else would just want some favor in return. You understand me. You know me more than anyone. I promise to not be problematic. I'll just be your friend. I can help you recover. And like, I can do chores around the house, I'll be your maid, no charges-," He said holding her hands in his, she chuckled, she looked around, he wanted to be someone other than a Salvatore, make his own identity, whatever was done, she couldn't tear this new confidence of his, he was right, all his life he was afraid he would lose everything if he started on his own, his ideas were rejected, everything he suggested was negated, she couldn't tear this confidence down because of her personal grudge. And like he said, he was her friend before they got together. He was finally sharing his problems.

"No schemes, though. We're just friends."

"I will try."

"Fine, you can stay."

"Thank you, I'll get my bags from the car." He smiled wide and wrapped his arms around her, it felt so good and she almost lost herself in that comfort , she quickly pulled back when his grip loosened.

"You have your stuff in the car, how did you know I'll let you stay."

"Because you're Elena. You just have to help people. That's just your thing."

She gasped at his words.

"You can't take your words back." He said with a chuckle as he walked out of the house.

..

..

Two to three days passed, nothing was headed for what she predicted, she thought he'd trap her in her own house and take advantage of her vulnerability but he never did. Yet he was being helpful not making any awkward conversations. He fixed the juicer that wasn't working since forever, he mowed the lawn, did the dishes sometimes.

He pampered her like a princess, doing all her chores and taking her to dinner every night. He did all without making her realize that he wanted to compensate for hurting her.

Just last night, he drove two hours to get the consignment that she needed to complete her mother's leftover taxes.

Sometimes when she felt as if she was falling for him again, she would put her defenses out and be rude to him. But he never said anything back. Like a few days ago, she made sure he heard her talking over phone that he was the worst choice of her life, she saw him flinch and chew on his inner cheek but she never cared.

But he still smiled and let her stomp on his heart. She felt sorry later when he was putting on nail polish on her toes, quietly. She didn't know what came over her. She was just desperately trying to cover the fact that she wanted him, she was still in love with him.

..

..

"DAMON, SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR, CAN YOU PLEASE CHECK." She called from the bathroom.

He got up from the sofa watching the TV, lately he was losing his new found hope, maybe he rushed it. He shouldn't have left his father's company, but he couldn't work there anymore, now he was realizing that maybe quitting an already very successful business was not such a good idea. But then again, he had to do it for a healthy relationship with Elena. He needed to find his own passion, he needed to find something he was happy doing, so he wouldn't be insecure of his girlfriend again.

Not like she was his girlfriend now. But he still thought of her as his in his mind.

He opened the door.

"Delivery for Elena Gilbert."

He signed it and paid for it, taking the package. It was a glittery pink box in transparent packaging. He took it upstairs to her room.

"Uh, it's a blush palette." He said seeing her brush her wet hair in the mirror. She was so beautiful. Just seeing her everyday broke his heart whenever he realized what he had lost.

"Oh yeah it's two months late." She sighed.

He realized she ordered it for 'happier' days. He walked behind her keeping it on the dresser, she opened the drawer and it was filled with similar looking boxes "Jesus Christ."

"What?" she surprised.

"Blush, this is a blush on, that's blush pallete, that's –"

"This is my blush drawer." She rolled her eyes.

"A Blush drawer? are you insane or what – why do you need so many?" he asked confused.

"because they all are different." She explained turning to him, "You wanted to be creamy and natural and pigmented , but not too much pigmented, not too oily on skin and that's not possible in one."

"So you buy different?" he asked

"Ahuh, not just me, you should see Caroline, she has a blush closet. " She said in her best it's-a-fact voice.

Suddenly an idea squeezed in, "So umm if you get all of that in one palette."

"I'll buy it, every human with a vagina would." She shrugged.

That's when it ringed, he knew where he was going to invest in.

The rest of the week were cosmetologists and manufacturers coming to meet him, he would make her talk to them, what she preferred to use, why was it better.

After the group left he dropped exhausted on the sofa. She, for the first time sat next to him "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, its exciting and scary but I am ready."

She wished she could figure out her life like he did.

"Why aren't you going to work?" he asked suddenly in a calm tone.

"It's not where I belong."

He rolled his eyes, "You can't do this to yourself, you know how good you are at that, you can't leave it because of me."

"it's not because of you." She said with a sigh.

"You know one of the reasons I quit was because I knew you would never take it with me being there." He said looking ahead.

Her eyes widened as she realized, "you didn't –"

"I did, because you deserve what you worked for, I was an insecure prick, me and Bonnie, (he said her name as if it was insult) we both were jealous of how effortlessly creative you were, I know you would have never went back if I worked there."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "you didn't have to – it was your company."

"It wasn't mine Elena, I wanted it to be mine, I don't even want that anymore, but it doesn't mean you are going to deprive it off your talents and deprive yourself of the joy it brings you on the daily, I know how happy it made you, you loved working more than you liked your profit and maybe that's what I was missing." He wiped her tears, "If I have even a little bit say in your decisions then I beg you to go back, it's yours to begin with."

He got ahead and wrapped his arms around her, "I know I've brought you nothing but misery but trust me, I want you to be happy."

She nodded slightly against his shoulder before resting her head on it, "I can't go there Damon, I know you want that I-,"

"All I know is that it made you happy, if you didn't go back, I won't ever be able to forgive myself, I don't want me to be the one that took away the one thing that made you happy. Please Elena, do it for you." he parted cupping her face, she nodded whispering, "Okay, I'll try."

..

..

He was driving her to work, he had so many things to do today, he had to decide the label design, he had to make her a dinner to recreate their first date, he had to beg her for a chance. He had so many things on the way.

She was flipping the plastic covered sheets in the design book given by the logo designer yesterday, he had asked her for suggestions.

"This one looks pretty good, but it's very girlish and not elegant, if you're going for elegant I'd suggest this." She picked out a rose gold logo.

"Umm mark them." He said looking off the road for a second to what she was showing him.

She was about to close the book when a page fell out, he had calligraphed the word, "Lumiere" with a pen.

She bit on her inner cheek, "That's the brand name? Light?"

He nodded, "I won't ask your suggestions on this one, I am pretty clear on that."

She had a hint of a smile as he said, "You know what else means light?"

Her name. she touched that word before sliding it back in the book.

..

..

On the big inauguration, she was holding his arm as he introduced the world to his personal brand. He held her hand and brought her to the center of attention as he spoke to the media, "I had no idea what making your own brand would entail, or how many people have a hand in the process and in the outcome. I will do my best to give credit where credit is due, but for anyone I may miss, please know that your efforts and your place in my heart and life is marked." He paused for the applause to follow.

"But let me give the credit of what I am to the woman standing beside me, holding my hand, my best friend, and the woman that I love more than my life. Elena Gilbert. I shouldn't be saying this since it's personal but I have hurt her like no one can hurt anyone but she is the kindest soul, and she still helped me. Lumiere is inspired from Elena. Lumiere means light and so does Elena. And much like her name, she is my light."

They looked at each other, and it seemed as if the world had disappeared and it was only him and her in the moment.

..

..

"Where is the damn scarf of mine?" She looked around for the red scarf she loved so much. It was her lucky scarf after all.

She turned to find him standing in front of her. "Here." He said as he wore it to her around her neck.

She let out a smile.

"Good luck for the meeting." He said as he kissed her on her cheek.

..

..

"How was the meeting?" He asked as he put the food tray on the dinner table.

"It was so good. I led the presentation, at start I was a bit nervous but then I just handled it like a pro," She kept talking nonstop and he kept listening. He laughed and commented where appropriate. He was so tired from all the work today but he had promised himself to be supportive of everything she does. He had promised himself to stay up and listen to her stories. He promised to change and he was doing that. After all, he loved her. And love changes you. Doesn't it.

..

..

"Don't speed, Elena." He yelped as she pressed the accelerator.

He just didn't like speeding cars but she loved scaring him. She slid the car down the road and took a sharp turn. Almost making him yell. "We're dying!"

"Stop being a party popper."

"You mad woman! You'll kill us."

The sky thundered and it started to rain. They had been driving around for hours.

"Elena, there is a speed limit, here." He said, pointing to the sign.

"Relax," She said as she pressed the accelerator.

"The speedometer." He pointed but before she could slow down, they heard a police siren behind them.

"Shit!"

..

..

"I can't believe you two were arrested for speeding." Caroline said.

"We could have easily just gotten a ticket and gotten out but this genius didn't know we were at restricted area." Elena said pointing at Damon.

"I didn't know. I told you it was a restricted area, you said that we could just drive and hurry out in a minute," Damon countered.

"You said it was a short cut." Elena pointed out.

"But I also said that we shouldn't go."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Enough!" Caroline said.

"Well, we could have gotten away if you didn't make that stupid donut joke to the cop." Elena accused.

"I was just trying to cut down the tension." Damon replied, he was looking at her with stars in his eyes as if she was all he could see.

"By pointing at his belly and saying that look Elena that's what too much sugar does to you." Elena made a poor imitation of his voice.

"If you're done talking about non sense, Elena I have something important to discuss."

Elena rolled her eyes but nodded.

"come with me." Caroline said as she held her hand and guided her to another. She closed the door after him.

Damon bit on his lip. He knew Caroline wasn't too fond of him ever since cheating accident but something about Caroline's expression bothered him as if something bad was going to happen.

And it did. The very next day.

..

..

She came home, all red with anger. She could hardly breath.

"Elena. What's wrong?" He immediately rushed to her. He held her hand and pulled her closer to him for a hug, like he always did when she got home but she pushed him. "This! This is all your fault."

"What happened?" He was worried sick. Wasn't everything okay just till now! They had even texted a while ago. He was supposed to take her on dinner.

"I met her today. She… she was bragging about how… how she got you in bed and how you kept moaning her name all night. She said horrible things." Elena was shaking with anger, her eyes filled with tears. "She said I know you don't like me but your fiancé does."

He stood there still, hardly breathing. Why would Bonnie do that!

"I hate you. I hate you!" She shouted at him.

"Elena. It was a big mistake. You're the only woman I love. I swear. You're all I see." He pleaded but she pushed him again, "Get out of my house! Now!"

"Okay. Okay. As you wish." He said, taking steps back.

..

..

Damon looked off-kilter. Though he still had on his clothes from earlier, his white shirt was uncharacteristically wrinkled and unbuttoned lower than he'd ever seen. Dark stubble shadowed along his jaw, and his hair lay unkempt and disheveled. He kept mumbling to himself that he was trying his best to make everything all right but he didn't know what to do anymore.

He just knew one thing. He couldn't live without Elena Gilbert.

He noticed Caroline Forbes in the bar. He left his drink and walked to her. She was on the phone.

"Yes, Elena. He really wants to see you. He is simply thrilled at the very idea of you going on a date with him. He is crazy for you."

Damon clenched his fist. What! Who was?

"You know Elijah adores you. He wanted you ever since he laid his eyes on you. Just be there okay." She continued until she stopped as soon as she turned to face a very furious Damon.

"I'll call you back." She said as she hung up.

..

..

So, we have only one chapter left. Let's see how Damon works through all this, now that Elena had decide to date again.

What do you think so far of Damon and Elena's character!

Would you forgive Damon? Is Elena being a bitch.

Really waiting for your reviews. The Devil's Obsession to be updated next

Shout out to Scarlett2112 and Aisha for being amazing friends!

Love

May

Review?


	5. Till the end of times

Disclaimer: Forgot to give a disclaimer in the first chapter, if I owned TVD it wouldn't be the vampire diaries, it would the delena diaries

..

 **Chapter 5: 'Till the end of times'**

* * *

Never in his life he had felt so threatened, that too by a girl, much weaker to him physically but boy she wasn't weak, that schemer! He didn't like her now, he knew he didn't deserve Elena but someday he might, he wanted one chance to prove himself, and here Caroline comes in aggravating his Elena more against him and now in favor of Elijah, she was encouraging him?

He made his way to Caroline like a raging lion, "You." He said biting his lip as if restraining himself from saying something, "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean? You don't expect her to not move on."

"What if I do? How can you sabotage our relationship?"

She laughed in his face, "What? Sabotage? Are you serious? You sabotaged your own relationship, my friend was there for you when you were a loser, she took you in when your dad kicked you out-,"

"He didn't throw me out Caroline, I left that place. For her. For us." He said in a warning.

"I don't care at all! Go hang out with Bonnie please." She picked up her handbag.

He held her elbow as she was leaving, "Elena will not move on without me, I know her, but Caroline I swear don't make more problems for me."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp, "You could have thought about all this before you screwed up Damon, I will do whatever makes my friend happy."

He wanted to break something so bad, why couldn't Elena see how hard he wanted her back, he knew he couldn't afford losing her at this point, he had never been so sure about someone like he was about her, never before this storm did he realize that he needed her this much like how he realized, that she was it for him and that he needed her and he would make her realize that he was worth that but first he needed to deal with someone else.

..

..

He was impatiently tapping on the table with his index finger, his mind played all kinds of times when he had it all and by all he meant his Elena, how dare he ruin something that was the best for him, avoiding her? Breaking her heart for what? Caroline was right, she didn't deserve to hang on to someone like him, but he couldn't let go of her, never. He would die. That was all his life was about right now. Every time he was reminded of a moment where he was jealous of her success, avoided her for it, borderline conspired against her, it would make him want to remove his existence, if only he could scream at himself.

He looked up once he saw the handbag being thrown on the table. He looked up and saw Bonnie. The rage inside him boiled again. How dare she embarrass Elena for his doing?

"Hey." She flipped her hair sitting down.

"Hey? Bonnie I thought I asked you to quit the company." He said pursing his lips.

"For her? I am not losing my job over Elena if that's what you called me here for, if I am making her uncomfortable that's her problem." She said through her teeth.

"So what did you thought I called you for? Why are you making a joke out of yourself, Bonnie because I can never want you, even if Elena is or is not there, this will not happen." He pointed to the space between them.

"I don't want you either. Who'd want a cheater?" She smirked.

"Then why would you tell Elena all that? Isn't that enough that we are over?" Damon snarled.

Bonnie looked away, red faced. "You wanted it just as much."

He held her wrists and pushed them away, "No I didn't, if I did it wouldn't hurt like a bitch when she left me, and I don't know if she's ever going to take me back Bonnie, but I swear if you hurt her again with your exaggerated lies–,"

"What do you want me to do? Quit because of her,"

"Yes. I'll give you all the money you want. Job recommendations, whatever that you want. Just leave her alone. If you dare hurt her again, I will make you regret it. Even when I don't have a slightest chance with her, I don't ever want to see her in more agony than we already caused her." He said with his shining in the moonlight.

"She's not going to take you back if you think it's going to melt her heart."

"It's not about that. I love her so much. Everytime I look at her a die inside when I get reminded of the fact that she isn't mine. And as much as it hurts, for now I just want for her to be happy."

Bonnie smirked, "she sure looks happy with Elijah Smith."

"What?" He said as he turned to see what Bonnie was gesturing at, when he saw her, his Elena standing with Elijah smith, seemed like they just arrived here. Bonnie turned to see where he was looking, Damon swallowed the big lump in his throat.

"Thoughts?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't care, you harm her again and I'll make sure I finish your career once and for all." He threatened and turned to go.

..

..

For a second she felt like she saw Damon, she hadn't seen him for a while now. Then she shrugged the thought off, she was just paranoid because it was her first date since her very toxic situation.

Elijah was nothing like Damon, he had everything in his life figured out, he was calm, he was funny, he just wasn't Damon and she felt so angry at herself for ignoring all those wonderful traits for a person who had caused her to cry her eyes out.

"You're not a vegetarian right?" he asked while she stared at her plate. "Umm No, why?"

"Because you're so angry at the steak, you haven't had a bite, I mean if you are, I can totally order you a salad and just never call again."

She rolled her eyes giggling, "It's not the steak, it's – I am sorry I zoned out."

"Oh, don't be sorry, I know my showroom talk is freaking boring, Caroline told me to you know, sweep you off your feet with acting like George Colony, I am obviously so bad at this sweeping off feet thing." He ran a hand through his head. "The last time I went on a date was December 2015, yes I am that bad."

"No, hm. Elijah I am so sorry, you're not boring or anything you just described, um, I recently had a rough breakup – not recently 4 months ago."

"OH! there's the talk." He looked away.

"What talk?" she narrowed her eyes.

"You know the 'I don't think it's a good idea because the last guy I dated was a dick and I think of you as no exception, in fact I despise all men because of that one man' talk," He sighed.

She giggled, "No that's not the talk, oh no, Talk is that I've never met someone so emotionally stable."

He nodded proudly, "Oh yes I am, I give all my credits to yoga 4 days a week and my employers to whom I yell at until I don't eliminate my frustration."

She shook her head, "I doubt that."

"Which part?" he narrowed his eyes.

She grinned, "You want to know?"

"I want to know what the girl I brought here thinks about me, I've wore an Armani suit, I've styled my hair at Caroline's most trusted hairdresser for men, I even plucked some eye brow hair, I've done all this for a purpose."

At this point she practically wanted to cry from all the laughing.

He got up, "This place is so boring, like my job, can we please go somewhere you know, where we can dance."

"You dance?" She seemed impressed.

"I tried it in high school, the teachers thought I got high before prom, they called my parents, but the silver lining is I was the popular kid on YouTube with the tag, 'guy with the bladder issue' dance."

She got up, "Okay I get it, you suck, don't worry I did too before-," Suddenly she had a flashback of her dancing in Damon's arms.

"That's an awfully long pause." He added in a concerning way.

"Umm, before I watched Step up revolution. "She winked holding his hand.

..

..

"Hey sulking beauty!" Caroline mocked Bonnie as she sat in front of her. "So, who's boyfriend are you planning to steal now."

Bonnie looked up and bit on her lowerlip, "nothing happened that night."

"I'm sorry." Caroline was confused.

"Damon and I… we didn't had sex that night."

"What?" Caroline almost screamed.

"We were going at it to be honest. He was so drunk and I wanted him so much. I wanted the way he looked at Elena, I wanted the way he loved her, I wanted the way he would chase her around, I was all alone, Caroline, I wanted someone,"

"What did you do Bonnie?"

"We were going to do it but he stopped me, he said that he wanted Elena. He kept murmuring her name. Then he passed out. I undressed him. And in the morning when he thought that he did it, I let him think that because I didn't want to lose him, he was my only friend."

..

..

Elijah was walking her back to her porch, Damon was watching them from a distance in his car, every time a thought would squeeze in, what if she liked him? Of course she did, they looked so perfect together, he took her to the club danced with her, at one point she had rested her head on his shoulder, he could hear Elijah say over and over how lucky he was at this moment, and he couldn't seem to agree more. But Elijah deserved it, he was making her smile, he was making her laugh, Damon had never seen her laugh so much, or maybe he never noticed, or maybe it didn't matter so much until now, he had never see her smile so beautifully, he had never seen this fulfilled.

It's like whatever she wanted, she had it now. Elijah was what Damon could never be, no matter how hard he tried, Elena was going to fall in love with Elijah and it was going to happen right in front of him. She would love him, may be marry him, have a family with him.

And when one day she'll see him somewhere around town, she would just shrug, say hi, turn away maybe, because Damon wouldn't matter to her at all, she would have completely forgotten him. He would just be a bad memory, or maybe not even worth of that.

He couldn't stop himself now, his breathing got erratic, he rested his head on the steering wheel and broke down, tears after tears, just imagining that hurt so much, if his father saw him now, he'd turn into a joke.

He dialed her number on his phone but he couldn't press the call button. He shook his head as the hot tears from his face fell on his screen, he opened her picture on his phone, cleaned the tears off from the screen, but seeing her picture made him want to break down again. He never thought he'd be so alone, one second she was by his side, the next she slipped out of his hand like sand. He hit his head on the steering wheel, "Don't do this Lena, Please, don't leave me here when I need you."

..

..

The words just rung in her head, "Elijah was everything, just not him. He wasn't Damon. He wasn't the man she had fallen for so hard. He wasn't the love of her life. That was Damon." She dug her fingers into her hair after brushing her teeth, Elijah told her that he liked her, a lot, more than he expected he would. He told her he didn't want to pressure her but he had a trip New York and he asked her out, he told her he'd take her out of the city to festivals. It sounded wonderful to discover their relationship while travelling but yet it didn't seem …good enough.

She still didn't say no, saying she'd think about it. Elijah was very on the go person, he told her that with them actually doing this, they can go place to place, enjoy while it lasts…. or doesn't last at all.

She sighed sitting on her bed, she covered her eyes with her hand as if upset, "What is wrong with me?"

She sat back in the bed, "You're so stupid, how could you want this person if he-,"

She shook her head lying back on her pillow, she dug herself in the covers trying not to think about him like every night and failing like every night.

But tonight she couldn't exactly seem to hate him, she missed him, his scent, his skin, his voice, even calling his name out loud. "Damon, Damon." She whispered.

She turned in the covers wiping the tiny tear that escaped her. Why was she crying, then she realized, because she was attempting to moving on now, she closed her doors on him and maybe there was no going back. She instantly said a mental no to that, no she couldn't go on without him. It was definitely not over.

"Elena! It's urgent. Call me." Caroline had texted her but she ignored it and kept her phone away.

Around two in the morning the ringtone of her cellphone disturbed her already disturbed slumber. She opened her eyes and rubbed them picking up her cellphone from the night stand.

Her eyes opened when she saw the name glowing.

Damon calling.

She picked it up in hurry, was he in trouble?

"Uh, hi."

"Hello." She heard his drunk voice, oh he was definitely drunk, she almost wanted to cancel the call when he said, "Don't hang up on me."

"What's up?" She asked sitting up in her bed.

"Nothing. I-uh- saw you guys, you and that potato face, today, uh I, this is not a good hour to call?" he was stuttering on his words.

"I don't know." She looked around, even hearing his voice made her feel so good and it really scared her, what was she going to do without him.

"But I know baby, you know what, I'll admit, seeing you with him pissed me off so much, God, I was like I wanted to murder him in cold blood, it was like he was purposely trying to take someone that meant everything to me, I felt shattered and left and oh God, just know, it was very crappy." He laughed at the end, every once in a while confirming he was heavily drunk.

"I am not proud, I went down to his place, you know to let him know-,"

Elena interrupted him, "Wait what? Damon your idiot! What did you do?"

"Oh, you know, the basic, she's mine speech, things took a turn, midway while arguing with him, while he elaborated how he feels about me, um. um, following him to his place, with his fist, um I realized how much of a dick I am."

"He beat you?" She gasped and got up the bed, "Where are you?"

"Look here me out, Elena, he is a great guy, I realized that, I then told him that I'd help-,"  
She squealed , "Shut up and tell me where you are right now."

"Actually, we're both at the hospital, now don't freak out-,"

"OH MY GOD! DAMON I SWEAR WHEN I GET THERE-," She said getting her shoes on, grabbing a jacket to wear over her PJ's.

..

..

Elijah blinked his eyes a few times when he got up, when his vision cleared the Doctor's asked him some questions to see if he was okay. He had no bleeding but had been out. He noticed Elena and Damon in the corner of the room, she was checking him for bruises and whispering something to him, "you're not hurt right. You're okay." She said as she touched the scratch Damon's face lightly. It was as if she couldn't bear to see him hurt.

"He's awake." The doctor said to her, she and Damon turned to face him.

"HEY HOW DID YOU_,"

Elena stopped him, rushing to him, "Calm down, Elijah, he's here to apologize."

"Apologize? This creep followed me to my house, told me how he'll bar-b-que my intestines if I tried to see you again and when I was busy getting rid of him, he suddenly says , you know what, you deserve her man, let me tell you what she likes so you get to know her more."

Damon who had a purple eye and several red marks on his skin got ahead, "Hey I was helping!"

"You said she likes lavender scented bedroom sheets, eskimo kisses and how my suit is not of her type." He said aloud.

"And you punched me for it! Get over it."

"You hit me with my own mailbox!" Elijah shouted

Elena turned to him arms folded across her chest.

"In my defense I was drunk." He said looking away.

'Well in alcohol's defense you're not too smart when you're not drunk." She spat adding, "Now that apology."

"I shouldn't have done that." He sighed then looking at Elena for approval.

"really that's it? For hitting me with that thing? That's how you- "

"What do you freaking want? "Damon almost seethed, "You have her." Elena blushed praying to god Damon would stop.

"She's the most amazing girl I've ever met, beautiful and loyal, warm, kind, so full of love and you're so lucky that she is right here with you – I'd get hit in the head by a million mailboxes if it meant I could be in your place." He bit his lip. "I made a mistake, I broke her heart, I lost her to one mistake, that I regret so much, knowing that I caused her this much pain makes me so sick of myself. Don't ever do what I did, I wouldn't want it even if it meant me having a chance of getting her back, I would never want to see her in that agony again. Don't ever hurt her."

Elijah just breathed out as he turned to Elena, Damon ran a hand through his hair, "I won't cause you trouble again. If you're moving on, you have my support." He smiled, "I wanted to solve one of your problems, I hope you'll buy the blush palette we designed together."

She sighed as he left the room, she looked at Elijah as his stare was piercing through her. "What?"

He shook his head, "You look terrible without him."

She sat on the end of the bed, "I am going to be fine."

He shook his head, "Uh no you're not, I know I am being an idiot cancelling my own chances with you but can't you see how much he-,"

"Loves me? Right!" she huffed, deep down she wanted him to wrong her, give her a reason to run back to Damon.

"Elena I know whatever he did must have broken you, but can't you see how broken the guy is, he wants you back and he's working for it , look I know sometimes we expect people to be a certain way and when they don't turn out to be that way , it hurts, sometimes people do something so unforgivable , sometimes a person who makes a mistake doesn't even care after that , sometimes that changes the person for the good – If you can't hold on to a person who is still trying, was it even real?"

She looked up, "I… Caroline called a few minutes ago, I found out that he never slept with my friend,"

"See, there. I mean rather than the fact that he tried to damage my cerebral hemisphere, he's a nice guy. He is madly in love with you, don't hurt him like that,"

"Then I should go tell him now, that I want to be with him. Thank you so much Elijah." She leant down and kissed his cheek, "I'll check on you shortly, hopefully we both will."

He smiled seeing her go.

She rushed to the corridor, he was nowhere in sight, and it terrified her so much, she went outside to see him in the parking lot. He got into his car and covered his face with his hands as if stressed. It was daytime and he couldn't breakdown in front of a whole town right now. But he still did. He broke down like a house of cards, completely wrecked. He couldn't breathe.

She knocked on his car window, he looked at her and his forehead furrowed, she gestured him to get out of a car. "Uh."

"That's it? You gave up like that?" She cocked her head to a side.

He pursed his lips, "I didn't give up Lena, I know I am not right for you."

"You aren't going to decide that Damon." She said holding back her tears.

"Did he say something to you? Cause if he did-,"

She held him by the elbows as if holding him in place, "Yeah actually he did, he called me an idiot."

"What? That son of a-, I'll kill him," he tried to go ahead but she held him back.

"He's right I am an idiot, because I keep my feelings for you in a box, I let that one thing over weigh everything that you do for me, I am an idiot for thinking I'd ever be able to move on because baby I love you so much. That's the reason I want to be with you. But if that wasn't enough, Caroline called, Bonnie told her that nothing happened that night."

His eyes widened, and the next second tears shone in them. She cupped his face, "I am an idiot to torture you like that, and you're an even bigger idiot for not seeing how much I love you, how much I want you to stay every time I tell you to leave, how terrible and awful my life is without you, for thinking he could ever take your place in my heart."

"Oh my God." He couldn't say more, both of them were crying and laughing at the same time, "You are – Elena how am I ever going to repay you – how can you be so kind? I love you. I love you, please don't ever leave me, don't ever let go, I wouldn't be able to bear that, I would die."

"You can repay me by loving me for the rest of your life, never leaving me alone, tell me everything that's in your heart." She whispered as he peppered kisses on her face.

"You. Don't. Have. To. Ask. Twice." he said between kisses, "I can't believe I almost lost you – I was so going to have a heart attack any day now."

She shook her head, "Don't say things like that!"

"It's true! What do I call you baby? You're so forgiving, I hate myself so much." He held her closer to him like she'd disappear like a dream, like she'd tell him this was a cruel joke. "No don't hate yourself, I forgive you because I know you love me, I love you and I won't have you hating yourself."

He let his forehead fall against hers, cupping her face, he let his eyes close so no more tears will escape while they were still escaping his lids "You are not going to regret this, I love you."

"I love you too." She said and pressed her lips to his

"Till the end of time?"

"Till the end of times."

..

..

That's it for Inked Hearts

Please take time to review. They make me so happy. I'd love to know your input on Elijah, what do you think did Damon earn his forgiveness, what if Elena never forgave him. Did Damon go through enough pain to earn Elena again?

Do give me your feedback!

A romantic one shot coming up soon!

 **Title: Love, Sex, Sins and Porn.**

Summary: Damon S is a famous former porn actor. Elena G belongs from a very religious Catholic family. At a party, when their eyes met, fireworks go off, and they fall in love with each other. Now Elena is taking Damon to meet her family, but will Damon's past be an obstacle in their happiness. Comedy. Romance and lots of sex. 3 chapters.

Seems attractive enough?

Do look out for this

Again review!

"


End file.
